The Koopalings read your stories!
by Thisisafanfiction
Summary: Yes, you heard right! The Koopalings will review your stories! Just PM me or write in reviews which story you want me to review with the link attached! Join them as they read the most craziest, MOST FUNNIEST stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so, basically the Koopalings read your stories! If you want the Koopalings to review your stories, you can PM me or paste a link in the review section what story you want them to review! Only one (1) chapter per story, please. I WILL NOT FLAME YOUR STORIES, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN. Anyway, you can either PM me or tell me in reviews which chapter of the story you want me to review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello losers, geeks, dorks, preps, Goths, emos, and nerds of the internet galore! You know which catergory you belong in. Anyway, due to the terrible weather outside (And my terrible cold), I can update a story during the week! So, I chose this one! I hope you guys enjoy! This story belongs to Demented and Disturbed!**

**Chapter 6/7 of Koopamonium**

The Koopalings are all sitting on a stage, waiting for Morton to bring them Lunch.

"I just hope he brings back something edible this time." Ludwig said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, last time he brought back chicken feed! He said he got a discount on it!" Larry commented.

Morton came through the doors, empty-handed.

"Uh, where is the food? Why are your hands empty?" Wendy asked.

"Food? …OH! I was supposed to bring back food? Because I thought for sure you guys told me to go get a manicure, pedicure, and to get my eyebrows waxed!" Morton said.

"You wasted 3 HOURS just to do all of that?! Plus, you didn't even bring anything back!" Iggy said, glaring at Morton.

"Did you go to Lee's? I heard she does it very well!" Roy said, looking at Morton's nails and feet.

The rest of the Koopalings glared at him.

"I mean, WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ANY FOOD BACK, IDIOT?!" He snapped.

"Yeah! Me and Jasmine can't wait anymore for food!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Who the heck is Jasmine?" Wendy asked.

"Jasmine is my ball. In the year of 2100, we shall be married." Lemmy said seriously.

"He named that thing?" Larry whispered to Iggy, who just shrugged.

"Nincompoop." Iggy said, making circles around his head.

"Well Morton, since you have failed to bring us food, we will have no choice but to skin you, fry you, and eat you." Ludwig said, getting closer to him.

"STAY BACK! I TASTE LIKE BUTTER!" Morton yelled.

"Butter? That sounds delish!" Wendy said.

The rest of the koopalings got closer to Morton.

"Did I say butter? What I meant to say was that I am full of cholesterol!" Morton changed.

"Ew! Ok, you are saved by the bell this time, Morton. But once you lose weight and some of that cholesterol, we will find you, and we will eat you!" Ludwig said.

"I'll never lose weight." Morton said, rocking in his chair and breaking it.

Just then, Junior came onto the stage.

"OUTTT!" All of the koopalings yelled.

"Ok, ok! I'm just here to give y'all the story! And to become your worst nightmare…" Junior said, saying the last part quietly.

"Ok. Give us the story and get the hell out." Roy said simply.

"No need to get hostile! Anyway, here is the story you guys are reviewing: Koopamonium, Chapter 6 by Demented and Disturbed!" Junior said.

"Ooh, that sounds like a good story! It has my last name in it!" Wendy said.

"Koopa is our last name too, you idiot!" Larry told her.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" Wendy screeched.

"Um, you guys, hold on. Chapter 6 is a pitstop." Ludwig said, looking at the paper.

"So?" Morton asked.

"_So, _we can't read it! We will have to read the next chapter!" Ludwig told him.

"Ohh, so it will be chapter 6/7?" Lemmy asked.

"Right! So let's get started!"

"Junior, get the hell out of here." Roy said coldly.

"I'M TELLING PAPA IF YOU DON'T LET ME STAY! I'M A KOOPALING, TOO!" Junior screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ok, you can stay! Shut up, would ya?!" Roy snapped. "And for the record, you are NOT a koopaling."

"Yay! And yes I am a koopaling, because anyone that says otherwise is a loser and I will tell papa-"

"JUNIOR!"

"Sorry, sorry."

**"Oh no," Erin looked up at the sky ."It's getting dark". Ludwig stood next to her, twice her size.**

**"Of course it's summer." Ludwig replied smartly. "Of course it's summer." Erin mocked Ludwig, then breaking out in a short laugh.**

"Can't you go a day without being a smartass for once, Ludwig?" Iggy asked him.

"Yeah, you are the most sarcastic person I have ever seen!" Morton added.

"It's in my genes." Ludwig shrugged.

"Who's genes? Bowser nor Clawdia is sarcastic like you!" Larry told him.

"Whatever."

**Ludwig scowled, then turning to Carmen, Izzy, Felica, and the twins. "You need to get home," Ludwig commanded. "It's getting late." Carmen rolled her eyes before turning to Larry.**

**"He's right," Carmen pointed out to Larry. "I have to get home before Esmeralda kills me." She told him. "And trust me: She is evil." Larry and Carmen both laugh, signaling Carmen's good sense of humor. "See ya." Carmen waved her fingers before going into the woods. "Come on, Izzy." She said impatiently.**

**"See you later." Izzy said sadly while holding Iggy's hand. Before walking off, she looked back sadly and disappeared into the woods. Iggy looked a little heartbroken that she left. He collapsed to the ground in sadness. "Come back!"Iggy whispered.**

"AHAHAH! Iggy you are a wimp!" Roy said, snickering. "Crying over a girl!"

"I wasn't crying! I was just sad that Izzy left, that's all!" Iggy defended.

"Iggy, you went up to your room and cried the entire time after that." Wendy told him.

"Ok, fine! Some tears were shed…" Iggy drifted off.

**Ludwig rolled his eyes and turned to Felica and the twins. "It's time to go." He reminded them. "I know. I'm not stupid." Felica replied to the comment.**

**Felica looked at the sky. The moon was out, its crescent shape looked like a christmas cookie. She looked back at Lemmy. "Ludwig's right. I need to go."**

**Her kitty ears flicked in sadness toward Issac. He nodded and started to pull Felica, signaling with his hand to Evan to help pull her. Acting quickly, Felica put her hands on the ground to stop herself from being dragged.**

"Sad beginning, right Jasmine?" Lemmy said, blowing his nose.

"What's that Jasmine? You want me to poke a needle on you? Well, alright!" Roy said, going to get Clawdia's sewing kit.

"ROY! NO!" Lemmy said, hiding Jasmine.

**Issac sighed and jerked Felica. Her hands came lose and Evan started to jerk as well to stop her from getting her grip. "See you next week!" Felica yelled before being jerked for the last time by her two very annoyed brothers.**

**Erin turned around and started walking toward the house. "Hey!" Larry stopped her. "Where are you going?" He asked. Suddenly, Erin turned around and faced him, her emerald-green eyes shining in the moonlight.**

**"I'm going to the castle, "Erin replied in a clear voice. "I want to watch a movie."**

**Larry looked at her in confusment. "What kind of movie?" He asked as he walked**

**up to her.**

**Creeped out, Erin took a step back. "I don't know." She kept slowly backing up.**

**"There are many genera in movies as well as books." Dimentio pointed out. "It could be fantasy..."**

"Where the heck did Dimentio come from?" A creeped out Larry asked. "That guy creeps me out!"

"No, you just owe him $50." Bowser Jr. told him.

"That too."

**"Or comedy." Lemmy said cheerfully as he jumped up and down on his ball.**

**"It could be romance. "Wendy sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together.**

**"Adventure!" Larry put his fist up in the air, his eyes glittering with anticipation.**

**"I agree with Larry," Lindsay told Erin. "An adventure movie sounds good."**

**"Izzy always like sci-fi." Iggy stood up, his eyes drying up. Bowser Jr. got up. "Dude, it's not like she dumped you." He assured him.**

**"I know. It's just that we're super close..."Iggy's voice trailed off. "It's okay, man. She loves you too, but you're gonna have to let her go do her own stuff. "Bowser Jr. told him.**

"Man up, Iggy!" Roy told him.

"I'm only 15..." Iggy whimpered. "IZZZYYY!"

"Really?" Wendy said, watching Iggy wallow around in his misery.

**Erin was thinking about the ideas that everyone just told her. **_**Those are all good ideas. But I had one in mind...**_**Suddenly, realization struck her like a lightning bolt.**

**"Wait! We could watch a horror movie." Erin rubbed her hands together. "It's gonna be awesome!" She exclaimed and jumped in the air.**

**"What movie?" Larry tilted his head. He didn't understand any of this.**

**Erin pointed toward the silhouette of the castle in the distance. "To the castle!" She marched toward it, her eyes glimmering with was going to make this the best movie night ever.**

"Horror movies! Always a good choice!" Roy said, nodding.

"You are the last person that needs to see a horror movie! Last time you saw "Mama", I had to walk you to the bathroom for 5 weeks!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Shh! That was supposed to be our secret!" Roy said.

"Now it's YouTube's secret!" Larry said, recording.

**When everyone got inside the castle, Erin began to tell them her plan. When she finished, she asked, "Are there any questions?"**

**Morton raised his hand. "Is there gonna be any food?" He asked, rubbing his hungry stomach to emphasize his hunger.**

"Glutton!" Iggy accused.

"Hey, I had to find out!" Morton said.

**"I knew I forgot something." Erin snapped her fingers. Lindsay walked up to her. She whispered something inaudible in Erin's ear and walked off back to her spot, eyes shining a bit.**

**"We'll have popcorn. Caramel and buttered of course." Erin pointed to Lindsay, assuring her. Lindsay sighed, full of relief. She will get caramel popcorn to eat.**

**"We can call a pizzeria and have them deliver pizza here." Morton suggested, licking his lips in excitement.**

"Once again: GLUTTON! Popcorn wasn't enough for you, Morton?" Iggy asked.

"That is a snack food! That would not hold me during the entire movie!" Morton told him.

"Mmmhmm."

**"Oh! We can use my chocolate supply downstairs to make chocolate-covered strawberries." Ludwig looked at her, a crazed look in his eyes. "Nice try, Ludwig. But you're never gonna get me to tell where it's at." Wendy stuck her tongue out.**

**Ludwig cursed in German and stormed to the kitchen, grumbling in German. "He has a chocolate addiction. "Wendy explained to Erin when she got that confused look in her eye.**

"HA HA! You didn't think that I would tell you where my chocolate was, did you?" Wendy smirked.

"And I wouldn't have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Ludwig muttered.

"FAIL! There are no children in this room, only Koopas!" Larry pointed out.

"Shut-up, Larry." Ludwig said.

**"Make sense," Erin told Wendy. "One of my friends has a coffee addiction."**

_**We need something to drink**_**, Larry thought to himself. Roy was thinking the same thing when something hit him.**

**"I have some soda from the 1984 Olympics. We could drink that," Roy suggested to Erin. "It's still good."**

**"1984 Olympics, you say? "Dimentio questioned Roy. "It's very delicious. "He sighed, remembering the first time he tried it.**

"Regular show reference!" Lemmy beamed.

"OOHHHHHHHHH!" Morton said.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Ludwig yelled.

**"That could work..."Erin's voice trailed off as she was thinking. "But we still need a movie. And a place to watch it."**

**"Movie?" Dimentio was think for a moment, placing his hand on his chin."I can take care of that." With that, Dimentio snapped his fingers, disappearing in mid-air. A few minutes later, he came back with four movies in his hand. "Here you go, my dear." Dimentio handed the movies to Erin, bowing.**

**Erin inspected the movies. "They are very good movies, Dimentio. Where'd you get them." She asked Dimentio.**

**"Home," Dimentio simply replied.**

"See?! He is a weirdo!" Larry exclaimed.

"What is so weird about him? I think that he is dreamy…" Wendy swooned.

" Of course you would think that! You have very bad taste in men." Larry said, shaking his head.

**"Now," Erin started. "While I pick a movie, you guys are going to split into teams." Erin frowned when everyone groaned in reply.**

**"Fine," Erin swiped her hand in the air. "Pick your own way." Everyone grinned and ran off. Erin was going to say something, but the words stuck in her mouth. She smiled a big smile, before looking at the movies.**

**Lindsay somehow ended up in the kitchen. She looked in awe at the refrigerator. It was huge. Staring,**

**Lindsay saw Dimentio firing something into a small pot. The oven was on.**

**"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked Dimenito. Dimentio threw up the spoon in the air and caught it. He turned around.**

**"I'm making caramel popcorn." Dimentio set up his system again. He placed a caramel block on the edge of the spoon and launched it. The block landed in the pot perfectly.**

"Don't let him cook! He'll blow up your house!" Larry yelled.

"Are you talking about my homeboy Dimentio like that? I'll tell him to come over!" Morton said, dialing his number.

"You guys! Shh! Stop ruining the moment!" Wendy shushed.

**"Can I try to block it?" Lindsay asked but smiled when Dimentio nodded. She stood next to the pot, ready.**

**"And it's the last shot," Dimentio spoke in a sportscasters' voice. "The score tied . 23 to 23." He got ready. "If number 56, Dimentio, on the Sarasaland Snakes makes this shot, then they would win for the 12th time in the row."**

**"He shoots," Dimentio launches the caramel square, but Lindsay swats it into the trash.**

**"But he misses because number 43, Lindsay Pennington on the Mushroom musketeers intercepts it!" Lindsay exclaimed excitedly. "The crowd roars!" Lindsay stood up on the table. Dimentio turns on the oven.**

**"Vhat are you doing?" Ludwig asked as he walked into the kitchen. Lindsay had a look of dread on her face as she climbed down the table.**

**"Um, playing caramel basketball." Lindsay scuffed her shoe a bit before looking at the oven. The aroma coming from it smelled sweet and delicious. "Dimentio. The caramel's ready." She told him.**

"Ugh! Ludwig, you ruin moments!" Wendy said, scowling at him.

"Yeah! You never have any fun!" Lemmy added.

"Dimentio should be coming any moment now…" Morton said.

**The young jester floated to the pot and stuck his finger in it. He pulled his finger up to his mouth and licked. "It's good."**

**Lindsay hopped from the table and ran to the pot. She grabbed a spoon from a cart nearby and stuck it in the a while, Lindsay pulled the spoon out with little effort and tasted it.**

**"It's delicious." Lindsay kept licking it in delight. Ludwig rolled his eyes in disgust. Dimentio looked up, about to say something, but got interrupted by Erin's voice.**

**"Time for the movie!" Erin screeched as she plopped down onto the couch. "Where is everyone."**

**Dimentio sighed and grabbed Lindsay by her wrist. "Come on, then." He dragged her to the living room. "Let's go."**

**Lindsay looked at Ludwig. **_**Why doesn't he care? **_**She kept the thought to himself as she followed.**

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more heartless, Ludwig!" Wendy told him.

"Oh, honestly! I am not heartless! I care! …about myself." Ludwig said, saying the last part quietly.

**Roy came first, bringing in a cooler." I got all my soda from Dad's room. "He dropped the cooler onto the ground.**

**"I wouldn't open it- at least until after half an hour." He warned Erin.**

**Dimentio and Lindsay came next, the popcorn in hand. "Here you go," Dimentio placed the popcorn onto the table, then plopped into a chair.**

**Wendy came over with some strawberries and sat down and started eating the strawberries. Erin looked at the door eerie-like. "Don't do that," Wendy scooted away from Erin.**

**Everyone else came over, sitting in a spot that they usually do. Iggy sat in a corner with Bowser Jr. still comforting him, while Lemmy sat in front of the T.V., clutching his ball in his hand. Ludwig sat in a chair, still twitching his eye.**

"Wait, why were you twitching your eye?" Iggy asked Ludwig.

"I have no idea." Ludwig replied.

**Erin dimmed the lights, creating a spooky effect. "Let's get this party started,"She yelled, before turning on the T.V. and jumping onto the couch.**

**Everyone's eyes widen as the movie started. Dimentio smirked. **_**This is gonna be fun...**_

"This was a pretty good chapter!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Yes. The only bad part was that Izzy was not present." Iggy said, sadly.

"I give it a 8/10!" Morton said.

"I give it that too!" Lemmy said.

"Me three!" Wendy said.

Just then, Dimentio walked on the stage.

"Where is the little brat that was talking trash about me?" He asked.

The koopalings all pointed to Larry.

"Thanks for defending me guys." Larry said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Morton smiled.

"I think that he was being sarcastic." Ludwig said.

"Of course you would know when someone is being sarcastic." Morton said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait a minute, you owe me $50!" Dimentio added. "And I'm adding interest."

"How much?" Larry asked.

"5%. You do the math."

"Dang it!"

Larry hands him the money.

"Well that's all the time we have for today! We're the Koopalings!" The koopalings said.

"And Bowser Jr.!" Junior said.

"And Dimentio!" Dimentio said.

"We'll see you next time! Bye!" Everyone said.

**Well, I might update this story again tomorrow, so look out for it! The next story is "Across the Parallel Dimension" by Allithesupergenius004! Goodbye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Like I said, I will be updating this regularly due to the horrific weather outside (and my horrific cold), and also due to no school for us for the ENTIRE week! Isn't that awesome?! Anyway, here is the new chapter as promised. Enjoy! This story belongs to Allithesupergenius004!**

**Across The Parallel Dimension: Chapter 2**

The Koopalings were all sitting on the stage, having useless, pointless conversations.

"I told you, snow is just Miyamoto sweating! It just takes centuries to get here through space so that's how come it is so cold!" Morton said to Iggy.

"Snow is made when crystals of ice form from water vapor in the air! Your argument is invalid!" Iggy told Morton.

"Well I say that Miley Cyrus WAS at the Grammys!" Wendy told Ludwig.

"Zhat is impossible! The Grammys is a classy event! Miley Cyrus would have no business performing there!" Ludwig said.

"Um, you guys? We have a story to review…" Junior said.

"The color blue is NOT stupid!" Larry told Roy.

"Yes, it is too. Only retards like blue." Roy said.

"Hey! Shut ze hell up! My I.Q is 956!" Ludwig shouted.

"What will we name our first child, Jasmine?" Lemmy asked his ball.

"MY PAINTINGS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Junior screamed.

"Yeah, right!" The Koopalings said together.

"Good! Now that I have your attention, we have a story to review!" Junior said.

"What is it called?" Morton asked.

"It's Across The Parallel Dimension, Chapter 2, by Allithesupergenius004!"

"Ooh, it sounds like a sci-fi!" Iggy said.

The rest of the Koopalings looked at him funny.

"A sigh- what?" Larry asked.

"You know! Science- Fiction!" Iggy told them.

"Ohhh!" Everyone said.

"Let's just get started before Iggy makes up some more crazy words." Wendy said, shaking her head.

"Agreed."

"Hey! That's a real word!" Iggy defended.

"Sure it is."

_**Premise: Last time, Iggy fired a portal that transports people to different places. When Larry was purposely thrown in by Roy, the others followed him into the unknown...**_

**"Wow, Larry wasn't lying for once in his life," Ludwig said as everyone (but Larry) stepped through the portal. They were in the dining room, exactly like Larry said. The long table with the self-designed chairs and bowser symbol tablecloth. The glamorous chandelier and high-vaulted ceilings. It was an exact replica of their dining room at home.**

"Oh, so you guys talk about me when I'm not around, huh?" Larry said suspiciously.

"Well, we thought that you were lying, which is very understandable." Ludwig told him.

**While everyone else was checking the dining room out, Iggy focused on closing the portal. He had a special way of closing it: using a voice-controlled password. He flipped the lever to "space" aimed it at the portal. It closed slowly, to nothing but air. He was too busy with the portal to notice Lemmy constantly poking him, like he's trying to tell him something. He tried calling his name, "Iggy...Iggy...**_**Iggy**_**...**_**IIIggyyy...**_**IGGY!"**

**"WHAT?" Iggy said, whipping his head to Lemmy. He noticed that everyone was gone. "Oh shiz...Lemmy, where did everyone go?"**

"Shiz? I'm going to tell papa the new word I learned today!" Junior said happily.

"It's best that you don't, Junior…" Iggy told him.

**"We kinda discovered something in the conference room while you were messing around with your Potty Telefarter," Lemmy said, pointing out the door.**

**"Portal Teleporter Lemmy! It's just Portal Teleporter," Iggy corrected as he put the invention away in his safety pack. "Did you guys find Larry?"**

**"Kinda..." Iggy didn't like the way Lemmy said that. And with that, Lemmy rolled out the door and into the large castle hallways. Iggy ran after him, not surprised to see the hallways look exactly like the ones at home. When they got closer to the conference room door, Iggy saw everyone peering inside from the outside of the door. They quietly joined everyone from the other side of the door. But Larry was nowhere to be seen.**

**"Guys, why are we spying from the outside of the conference room? And where's Larry? Lemmy, you said he was kinda here," Iggy asked, but was then shushed by his siblings.**

**"Yeah...I may have lied about that so you'd come with me," Lemmy confessed.**

**"Lemmy!" Iggy exclaimed.**

"And we thought Larry was a liar!" Iggy said.

"Hey! I told the truth about the portal, didn't I?" Larry said.

"Yeah, I guess…"

**"Guys, do you not hear the enormous amounts of chatter?" Wendy quietly asked, pointing to the open door that leads to the conference room. Iggy and Lemmy turned their heads to the familiar long table with ten seats: four seated on the sides, two at the ends. **_**This is where King dad plans out all his moves when he's trying to destroy Mario**_**, Iggy remembered, looking at the tall throne-like chair at the far left end of the table. But that wasn't Bowser sitting in the chair.**

**"No way!" Lemmy whispered. "A girl overruled the kingdom?!"**

**"No you idiot! Not just any girl," Ludwig said, pointing at her. "Look closer!" Iggy squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view. Then he saw it. The light green head. The small tooth poking out of her mouth. The small red ponytail. And the most noticeable thing of all: the white bib over her mouth.**

**"That's Bowser Jr! As a girl!" Iggy and Lemmy whispered in surprise.**

**"And I look hot!" Bowser Jr commented. Everyone gave him a wth face. "What? It's true."**

"Junior, to be honest, you looked FUGLY when you were a girl." Roy told him.

"You know I looked hot! Don't try to deny it!" Junior said.

"If you look ugly now, what makes you think that you will look better as a girl?" Ludwig asked.

"STOP CALLING ME UGLY, YOU SHIZ!" Junior yelled.

Iggy shook his head.

**"Wait, who are the others in the room?" Lemmy asked, pointing at the seven other koopas in the room, conversing with the feminine Bowser Jr.**

**"Lemmy, it's-" Ludwig started before his phone went off. Luckily, Iggy put them all on silent, just in case they went on a silent mission (in this case, they are).**

**Ludwig pulled his phone out of his safety pack and press the green button on the screen. "Hello?"**

**"Ludwig? Oh thank goodness you picked up."**

**"Larry?!" Ludwig hissed. Everyone brightened up once they heard his name. "Where are you child?"**

"Child? I'm a grown man!" Larry said.

"12 is not a grown man's age, Larry." Ludwig informed.

"Yes, a grown man is what I am." Roy said.

"Just because you have B.O does not mean that you are a man." Iggy said.

Everyone excluding Roy snickered.

**"I'm in the living room! And the view over is-" Larry exclaimed.**

**Roy snatched Ludwig's phone with impatience. "We already know dat everythin' here is exactly da same! Get ov'r here, we have somethin' to show ya."**

**"But...alright. I'll be right over." And with that, he hung up.**

**A couple minutes later, Larry united with his siblings in front of the conference room.**

**"I was going to tell you about the view from outside the living room-"**

**"Yeah, we already know about the view. Princess Peach's castle is over there!" Morton grumbled.**

**"No it isn't! The castle is different!"**

**"What do you mean "different"?" Ludwig asked.**

**"Well, from what I could tell outside the window, the castle is a lot more eerie, the lake around it was turned into molten lava, the picture of Princess Peach is no longer there, and the land around is all dead and ash," Larry explained. Everyone gasped.**

"Sounds a lot like when Bowser took over Peach's castle in NSMBU!" Morton said.

"Yes, that was a sight to see." Ludwig said, nodding.

**"Never mind the castle! Larry, do you know what's going on in the conference room?" Ludwig asked. Larry glanced inside.**

**"No, but I did hear them talking about "ruling their kingdoms" when I walked by. But I don't know what that means." As soon as Larry said "ruling their kingdoms", Ludwig's eyes widened with shock.**

**What is it Ludwig?" Lemmy asked.**

**"Iggy, why don't you explain," Ludwig said, clearly too shocked to say anything. Iggy, still confused on why his brother wants him to tell the other not-so-smart siblings, cleared his throat.**

"HOLD UP! Not-so-smart? We are just as smart as you, Ludwig!" Wendy yelled.

"Oh. Then I guess you wouldn't mind solving an algebraic expression, then." Ludwig said.

"What the heck is algebra?" Everyone, excluding Iggy and Ludwig said.

"Proves my point." Ludwig said.

**"So, apparently we landed into a dimension that looks exactly like ours," Iggy explained. Everyone started talking at once before Iggy could even finish.**

**"What?!"**

**"Are ya kiddin'me?!"**

**"Iggy, what did you do?!"**

**"Are we gonna be stuck here?"**

**"I wanna go home!" The eight koopa kids were too busy arguing to notice something watching them**

**Something small...oh no. It was something they hoped that didn't spot them..at all: The feminine Bowser Jr was smirking at them, her hands planted on her hips with her paintbrush in her left hand.**

**"Well, well. Look who I found spying on my siblings and I," she mocked with integrity. The koopalings stopped their bickering and slowly turned around. Her lips formed into a mischevious smile. **

**"So, which one of you is like me?" Roy grabbed Bowser Jr and shoved him in front of his opposite gender. She looked at him from every direction, making sure it's her actual opposite.**

**"Wow, you do look a lot like me. My name's Bowline Monica Junior, but you can call me Bowline," Bowline put her hand out, offering Junior to shake her hand. Junior took it with caution. "What's your name?"**

**"My full name is Bowser Monuel Junior, but you can call me Junior. So, who are your siblings?" Junior asked, only to recieve a whack on the head by Ludwig.**

**"We are in a random dimension and that's the first question you ask someone?!"**

**"Well, it's a reasonable question! And she's the one mentioned it, so it's not rude or anything!"**

**Before they could go any farther, Bowline cut in. "Man, you guys are exactly like characters in Across the Parallel Dimension**_**:**_** my favorite story Queen mom used to read to me. Oh, and I don't mind introducing my annoying siblings to you. I wanna see your reactions when you see them." And with that, she went back into the conference room.**

"The suspense is killing me!" Iggy said.

"I know right? I want to see the boy version of me!" Wendy added.

"But we see that everyday!" Roy joked.

Wendy tried to jump and tackle Roy, but failed, due to Roy putting a chair in front of him to block her.

**"Hey! I just realized something!" Lemmy announced.**

**"Yeah, it's about time-" Ludwig started before Iggy cut him off.**

**"Let him figure this out for himself."**

**"If she has siblings like us, there should be seven of them, right?" Lemmy clarified.**

**"Yeah.." Everyone said, even though they knew the true outcome.**

**"And there were seven people in the conference room..."**

**"Keep going Lemmy, we don't have all day," Wendy complained, putting on some lipstick trough his analysis.**

**"What if those seven people in the conference room are her siblings!" Lemmy concluded.**

**"Wow! I never thought of that Lemmy!" Iggy exclaimed, faking his stupidity.**

"Did it really take you all of that time just to figure that out, or were you just acting?" Iggy asked.

"I'm not mental, I already knew that, duh! Anyway, let's get ready for our tea party, Jasmine!" Lemmy said, putting a dolly dress on the ball.

"Uh-huh." Iggy said, watching him.

**"I know you did, Iggy. I'm not that stupid," Lemmy said with a disappointed tone.**

**"Let me guess, that's me?" A high-pitched feminine voice asked. Lemmy turned around to see a small girl koopa with brown hair pulled back into a rainbow ponytail. She had orange lines across her face like Lemmy, and a green head like his too. She was balancing on a light purple ball with blue stars, and had a spiky orange shell with purple rings. She also had her scepter with a green orb in her left hand.**

"She looks awesome!" Lemmy said, pouring Jasmine some tea.

**"One at a time Lanny," Bowline said. "Now, which one of you is the oldest?"**

**"Me," Ludwig said, stepping up to the group of koopalings.**

**"Then you must be my opposite," a koopa with short dark blue hair with small tufts like his walked up to meet him. She had a green head like him, as well as a single tooth poking out of her mouth. She had a scepter with a blue orb in her right hand and is wearing a blue shell with green rings surrounding the spikes.**

**"My name is Ludwig Von Koopa, named after the famous composer Ludwig Von Beethoven." His siblings face-palmed, for they knew that's not the right way to introduce yourself.**

**"My name's Ludivine Van Koopa, named after the famous...no one. And you are like me 'cause I love classical music!" Ludivine introduced.**

**"Who wrote the Prelude in E major?" Ludwig asked, testing her knowledge in art of classical music.**

**"Simple. Johann Sebastian Bach, and I can play it since I was nine," Ludivine said with no hesitation.**

**"I could play it since I was nine too! Wow, you really ARE me," Ludwig commented, which made Ludivine blush a bit. They walked over to the side, so their other siblings can meet each other.**

"Two nerds in a bunch." Roy said, shaking his head.

"It's like I'm looking in a mirror!" Ludwig said.

**"Now, which one of you is the second oldest?" Bowline asked.**

**"Me! I wanna meet me as girl!" Lemmy exclaimed, rolling over to Bowline.**

**"Alright. Now you go Lanny," Bowline said, motioning to the small koopa on the purple bouncy ball.**

**"Hooray! So, I'm Alana Sparke Koopa, but you can call me Lanny," Lanny said, excited to meet her boy self.**

**"My name's Lenord Spark Koopa, but you can say Lemmy. Wow, you have a big bouncy ball too! Maybe we can have a ball party!"**

**"I LOVE ball parties! I have them all the time at my king-"**

**"Who's the next oldest?" Bowline asked, cutting Lanny off. "We'll tell them later," she whispered to Lanny before she rolled off to the side with Lemmy.**

**"Dat a be me. I betta look cool as a girl," Roy mumbled as he stepped forward.**

**"Rae, you're up," Bowline said as a girl koopa with a pink bandana over her head stepped up. She had two sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth and blue sunglasses like Roy's. She had a spikey purple shell with light blue rings surrounding the spikes. She held her scepter with a black orb in her right hand, which was folded over her left hand.**

**"The name's Rae Jacklyn Koopa," she said, offering her left hand for a shake. Roy took it and shook it hard.**

**"My name's Roy Jackson Koopa. Tell me Rae, are ya da strongest outta ya whole family? **

**'Cause dat's what it takes ta be like me."**

**Rae thought about this for a moment.**

**"I am the strongest besides to my mother, Queen Bowline. But after she died, I was officially the strongest in muscle. Ludivine is the stronger than me 'cause she's the oldest.**

**You're the same with that Ludwig guy right?" Rae asked, pointing to Ludwig.**

**"Dat's right, dat's right. Huh, ya are like me afta all." And with that, they walked off to the side.**

"Terrible grammar just like the original." Ludwig said.

"Wat u talkin' bout? Mah gramma is on key!" Roy said.

"I beg to differ." Ludwig said.

**"That's me!" Iggy said, with enormous amounts of giggling.**

**Bowline turned to a girl koopa who was giggling as well. She had glasses like Iggy, as well as four teeth poking out of her mouth. She had a green pixie haircut style that was a darker green at the ends, and had a green shell with black rings that surrounded the spikes. She had a whistle around her neck, and her scepter with a yellow orb is in her left hand.**

**"My name's Ivorina Samantha Koopa (A/N: Try saying that three times fast!) , but everyone calls me Ivy," she said, with some giggling involved. Iggy had to admit, he looked cute as a girl.**

"IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa, IvorinaSamanthaKoopa." Morton said, 10 times.

"…Okay, maybe she should change it to say everyone excluding Morton should try saying that three times fast…" Iggy said.

**"I'm Ignatius Samuel Koopa, but my butt of a family calls me Iggy," Iggy said while recieving a glare from his siblings.**

**"Yep, you're me. I call my family a butt too!" Which caused Ivy to get glares from her siblings too.**

"YOU'RE A BUTT!" Everyone, excluding Iggy, said.

"Sheesh! I was just kidding! But I'm not…" Iggy said quietly.

**"Who's-"**

**"Me. Sheesh, we get it!" Wendy interrupted with a hint of sass in her voice, which caused Bowline to hit Wendy on the head with her paintbrush. Junior was about to hit Wendy too, but she glared at him before he could get the chance.**

**"You're like Wendell already," Bowline muttered as a boy koopa with a pink baseball cap stepped up. Unlike his sisters, he had spiked cuffs like Wendy's brothers, and wore a necklace with a shiny gold pendant in the middle. He had blue eyes like Wendy, and had a pink shell with yellow rings surrounding the spikes. He had his scepter with a purple orb was in his right hand.**

**"Not as pretty as I expected, but I'll roll with it. I'm Wendale Oran Koopa, your handsome boy self, but you can call me Wendell, sweet th-" Before he could go on, Wendy kicked him in the shin.**

**"Well, this is as pretty as you're gonna get bud! Oh, and I'm Gwyneth Olga Koopa, future super star! But you can call me Wendy. I LOVE your necklace! Much more prettier than mine. Now that I think about it...I want one! I WANT ONE!"**

"You are a hater, Wendy! You are green with envy!" Morton said.

"Well, he had a better necklace than me! There was NO WAY I was going to let that slide!" Wendy said.

**Her siblings already covered their ears, with Larry running all over the place.**

"I don't blame them." Ludwig said.

**"Who's next?! I just want this to end!" Bowline screeched over Wendy's screaming, tired of standing there with nothing to do.**

**"Wow, she is like you," Lemmy whispered to Junior.**

**"Morton Koopa, at your service Miss Bowline," the dark headed koopa said, stepping up.**

**"...Don't say that. Ever. Morgan!" Bowline said, trying to turn the spotlight over to her sister. She had a white head like Morton, but the star-like birthmark was on the right side of her face. She had thin, long black hair that was tied into pigtails, and four teeth poking out of her mouth. Her spiky shell was black with pink rings, and she had her scepter with a red orb in her right hand.**

**"Right here, sister that annoys me so. Hey, I'm Morgan Damiane Koopa Junior, named after my great grandmother Morgan Koopa, who by the way is deceased. It's weird, looking at me who's the opposite sex. You are me, but you aren't me. Isn't that freaky?"**

**"Shut up Morgan!" Her siblings snapped.**

**"Don't worry, my siblings say that a lot too. I'm Morton Damien Koopa Junior, named after my great grandfather. And yeah, it is kinda freaky looking at your opposite sex-"**

**"Shut up Morton!" His siblings said, while Larry covered Junior's ears after Morton said the word "sex".**

"What is that?" Junior asked.

"Something that you are too young to know about!" Ludwig yelled.

"Ok, sheesh! I will just google it, then!" Junior said.

"No!" Iggy said, tossing Junior's phone in the coffee maker.

"MY NEW IPHONE 30C! NOOOO!" Junior said, dropping to his knees.

**"Uh, huh. You are me!" Morgan said with satisfaction. And then the only ones left were Larry and Junior.**

**"Finally, you are the last one," Bowline said, as Larry stepped up to meet his girl self. A pretty girl koopa with messy shoulder length hair stepped up. She had blue eyes like Larry's, as well as two teeth poking out of her mouth. Her shell was light blue with white rings surrounding the spikes. She had a scepter with an orange orb in her right hand.**

**"Hi, I'm Lawrence Edwin Koopa, master pickpocketer and true prankster. What's you're name?" Larry introduced, knowing if she was like him, she's kinda shy around new people.**

**"It's okay, you don't need to be cautious. I'm not THAT shy," the girl koopa said. "I'm Laura Evianna Koopa, but you can call me Lara."**

**"So Lara, can you be sneaky?" Larry asked, for that's the trait in order to be exactly him. Lara smirked at him.**

"Noooo Larry. She is the gender bent version of you and she isn't sneaky at all." Roy said sarcastically. "What do ya think?"

"I just asked. That's the key point to being me, you know!" Larry said.

**"Check your pockets."**

**Larry felt around his pockets...to realized his wallet is missing (A/N: yes, the koopalings have wallets. Don't judge). He looked up to see Lara holding his wallet, weaving it through her fingers with ease.**

**"Why you little sneak..."**

**"I kid! Here you go," Lara said while handing Larry his wallet back. Larry checked and saw all the money was there, as well as his secret stash in the back pocket.**

**"Lara, you truly are my girl opposite," he said with admiration. Lara smiled and curtsied with pride. They joined their siblings on the side, so only Bowline and Junior remained in the center of the hallway. **

"Definitely Larry, alright." Ludwig said, nodding.

**"Guys, Bowser Jr and I decided to tell you something that marks the differnece between our two dimensions besides the opposite genders. And trust me, it's a big difference."**

**She looked at Junior, who gave her a nod of approval. She breathed in and said, "Follow me into the conference room." **

**And with that, the sixteen koopalings walked into the conference room.**

"AWW! Now I want to know what happens next! I really wish we didn't have this 1 chapter per story rule!" Larry groaned.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "ALYYY!"

Aly came onto the stage.

"What do you runts want? I'm busy typing the story!" She said, writing on a notepad.

"Can we please change the 1 chapter per story rule? I really liked this story!" Larry said.

"And we liked Koopamonium! Can we please change it to 2 chapters per story?" Iggy added.

"Hmmm…well, you all have been good little koopalings lately…" Aly said, still not looking up from her notepad.

The koopalings did mini fist pumps.

"Wait, little? I'm not little, I'm practically a young adult!" Ludwig shouted.

"LUDWIG!" The koopalings yelled.

"SHUT YOUR SMART MOUTH, LUDWIG!" Aly shouted back. "Anyway, I guess I could change it. Later on."

"NO! NOW!" The koopalings said. "Please,please,please,please,please,please,PLEASE!"

Aly took a deep breath. "Later, and that's final. Oh, and don't call me again. You are breaking the fourth wall, and you will be punished if you do that again." Aly said, leaving.

I give this story a 9/10!" Morton said.

"Us too!" The other koopalings said.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today! We hope you enjoyed it!" Junior said.

"The next story we will read will be Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures!" He said.

"BYE!" Everyone said.

**Well, I might update some time soon. Anyway, our next story is Toad and Toadette's epic adventures! Adios! Like that, Dora?**

**Dora: Muy Bien!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, you guys...what?**

**Fanfiction readers: Don't HEY us! Why aren't you updating?!**

**Oh, um...sorry, can't answer right now, watching the Super Bowl...**

**Fanfiction readers: Oh, alright then. Wait a minute! YOU DON'T LIKE SPORTS!**

**Damn! I've been caught!**

**Fanfiction readers: Alyyyyyyy!**

**Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures: Chapter 19**

The koopalings and Bowser Jr. were all sitting on the stage, discussing the Super Bowl.

"It's pretty obvious that the Denver Broncos will win, Wendy!" Ludwig told her.

"No, they are losing, as you can see! The Sea Hawks will win!" Wendy said.

"Denver Broncos!"

"Sea Hawks!"

"DENVER BRONCOS!"

"SEA HAWKS!"

"Both of you are wrong! This is what will happen: The lights will go out just like they did last year and the score will be tied! This is my theory." Iggy said.

"Iggy, there can be no tie. They must finish the game until one of the teams win." Ludwig explained.

"Well, excuse me! It's not like I actually care about sports, like Aly." Iggy said.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! STOP CALLING ME!" Aly said, popping up from behind Iggy.

"AAAAHHH! where did you come from?" Iggy asked, surprised.

"You don't know? I'm a ninja." Aly said, taking out throwing stars.

"No, you aren't." Larry told her.

The throwing stars disappeared from Aly's hand.

"Awww."

"I can't believe you don't like sports." Roy said, shaking his head.

"Well, believe it! Sports are not worth my time! The only sport I probably LIKE is basketball, because I'm tall. Anyway, you guys are wasting too much time, so start!" Aly said, floating away.

"What is the story called, Junior?" Ludwig asked.

"It's called, Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures, By Matt1251!" Junior said.

"Hey, didn't nickelodeon make a TV show like that? What was it called?" Iggy asked.

"Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures! The show didn't last long, though." Wendy said.

"It was an ok show, I guess." Morton said.

"Anyway, here is the story!" Ludwig said.

**The two Toads had just put their vests back on. Toadette took his hand, and they started to walk out.**

**Just as Toad put his hand on the door, though...BANG!**

"AAAH! A GUN!" Larry exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Jasmine! I'll protect you!" Lemmy said, hugging his ball.

"Calm down. It was not a real gun. You don't have to be scared." Junior told him.

"Says the wuss." Larry mumbled.

**The shot was so loud, Toad staggered backwards, even though the bullet didn't hit him. Toadette tried to look out to see who was firing, but just then another round was shot. It whizzed past her, and almost hit Toad right in the face.**

**"All right, who's out there?" Toad stormed out the door, fists up. No one was there. He slammed the door that Toadette wasn't leaning out of in anger.**

**"Show yourself!" He hadn't raised his voice at this level in a long time.**

"Dude…if someone were shooting at me, I wouldn't even talk. I would run like hell. Just saying." Roy said.

**Toadette almost shuddered at the tone. A shadow flew through the shattered ceiling, but instead of cackling, like any normal villain would do, he just said something."I have fury!" They recognized the statement.**

"I think we all know who _that _is." Ludwig said, rolling his eyes.

"Is it Ceiling Cat?" Lemmy asked.

"Ceiling cat doesn't talk!" Wendy said.

"Does too. Jasmine, ceiling cat, and I have conversations all the time." Lemmy said.

"Well, that explains a lot." Iggy said, making circles around his head.

**"Fawful! What are you trying to plan this time? Oh, wait, you aren't. Since you're too busy with your little 'practical jokes'." Fawful just laughed."I have chortles from hearing that! This will be fun! Dark Star, needing you!"**

**Toad stepped back, expecting the dark deity itself to come out and attack. Instead, a hologram of it popped up, from Fawful's wristwatch."I think you know what I'm 'trying to plan', here." Now it was Fawful who was mimicking.**

**"I have chosen to wake this dark being like my Fawful-ish alarm clock. Although, alas, it is like Midbus." He shook his head. "It takes a long, long time to wake up." **

"This reminds me of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story!" Morton said.

"Yeah! It reminds me of the plot, too!" Larry added.

**"You wouldn't dare!""Oh, really? Now you're the one who is like Midbus. Always trying to get in my way!" He was riding in a pod of sorts, and extended a robotic arm from the middle of it, grabbing Toad and pulling him into the air. **

**"I have fury!" The scene before Toadette made adrenaline course through her. She burst through the door."What? Your pink, little girlfriend is here, too?" Fawful cackled again. "Well, you're certainly invited to the party!" He wasn't paying attention, as Toadette took Toad's hand, and tried to hold on to something.**

"Uh-oh! There's Toadette!" Larry said.

**She ended up grabbing a metal post near the entrance."What are you doing?" Toad cried out, over the machine's whirring. "You'll get kidnapped, too!" "You're... not... taking... him!" Toadette screamed at Fawful, as she tried to pull Toad away from his robotic grasp. **

**Toad just stared, in shock at what he was seeing before him. He kicked the metal pod, weakening the robot's grip. He did it again. The he picked his foot up, and kicked at the cockpit's glass, shattering it. The shrapnel got in Fawful's face, as he screamed and let go of the controls.**

"Whoa, the action in this fic is extreme! It's detailed very nicely." Iggy said.

"Forget that! It's the fighting that has my attention now!" Roy said.

**The pod thrashed about wildly, then collapsed. Toad fell to the floor, rolling to avoid being hurt. Fawful stared in silence at the wreckage."Very well. I bid you adieu!" He flew away on his jetpack. **

**"I HAVE CHORTLES!""Hey! Get back here!" Toad jumped for him, but he was already gone. When they were sure that he was nowhere in sight, they turned to each other and hugged, grateful that they didn't lose each other this time.**

"That Fawful guy can't talk normal for anything! Like Ludwig!" Junior said.

"Vhat! Vhy vould you say zhat?! I talk normal!" Ludwig said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. 'Course you do." Larry said, rolling his eyes.

**"You ready?" Toad asked her, as she was going with him."As I'll ever be." They got in their car in silence, and went to Peach's Castle, now the extravagant building it once was.**

**They suited up, bringing the same weapons as they brought to Antasma's fight, and also some food and sleeping bags."Let's do this." Toad said, to himself.**

**"We've got a kingdom to save." They rode off on their bikes, knowing the way to his castle, as it loomed in the distance.**

**To be continued...**

"That…was…AWESOME!" Morton said. "I give it 8/10!"

"I didn't know Toad and Toadette could be so awesome! I always thought they were lame nerds that had absolutely NO fashion sense! I mean, dots? So last year!" Wendy said.

"Wendy, do us all a favor, and SHUT UP." Larry said.

"You shut up! And it's not wise to tell me shut up! Do you remember that secret you told me Larry? About your, oh, I don't know, MY LITTLE PONY ADDITCTION?!" Wendy blurted out.

Everyone looked at Larry.

"Oh, so you want to play like that, huh? Well, what about the secret YOU told me about how your 56th ex-boyfriend thought you were a boy, so he broke up with you! Huh?" Larry accused.

"You guys stop fighting!" Lemmy said. "Jasmine is trying to sleep!"

"When will you learn, Lemmy?" Iggy said, face palming.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today! Our next story will be A Halloween Party, by Yoshiwithamustache!" Ludwig said.

"Come on, you guys! Let's all go watch the rest of the Super Bowl!" Roy suggested.

"NOOO…" Aly groaned.

"Goodbye!" The Koopalings said, turning on the TV.

**In case you were wondering, I was just watching the Super Bowl for the commercials. My favorite ones so far were the "80s called" commercial with Radio Shack, and the pistachio commercial. I almost died laughing. Anyway, PEACE OUT! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! I had a power outage in my neighborhood! I ALMOST DIED! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY INTERNET FOR A WEEK! (I'm overreacting...) Anyway, to those who want their second stories reviewed, I'll try to get back to you. I'm trying to get to those who haven't had a story reviewed yet a chance. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, enjoy! This story belongs to Yoshiwithamustache!**

**A Halloween Party **

The Koopalings were all on their stage, eating the take-out that their nice author had bought them.

"Yeah, nice. Sure." Ludwig said, rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm a good person!" Aly exclaimed.

"Hmph. Good at being mean." Larry told her.

"Whatever. Don't talk to me." Aly said, going ghost.

The food disappeared from the Koopalings' hands.

"AW!" The Koopalings said, licking their fingers.

"You had to be a smartass, Larry!" Wendy said, glaring at him.

"Yeah! We're going to starve, now!" Morton said.

"Morton, personally, I was kind of doing you a favor. You are a fatass." Larry told him.

"But you're a smartass!" Morton shot back.

"FATASS!"

"SMARTASS!"

"FAT! ASS!"

"SMART! ASS!"

"I'M TELLING!" Junior said, coming onto the stage. "Such foul language!"

"Junior, where did you come from? And where's the story?" Iggy asked.

"Uh, right here! In my…pocket!" Junior said nervously.

"You don't have it, do you?" Lemmy asked.

"Well, I might have…lost it, at Red Lobster…" Junior said, shifting his feet on the floor.

"Damn it, Junior! Now how are we going to read the story?" Morton asked.

A piece of paper fell onto Morton's head.

"Thanks Aly!" Junior said to the sky.

"Anyway, this story is called, "A Halloween Party", by Yoshiwithamustache!" Iggy said.

"Ah, Halloween. Mah favorite holiday." Roy grinned.

"Who doesn't love Halloween? I mean, the candy, the costumes, the pranks. Did I mention the CANDY?" Morton said, foaming at the mouth.

"O-Kay. Let's just start before Morton has a fit." Iggy said, getting the papers from him.

**The ticking of the clock was agony. Almost everyone was invited to Rosalina's Halloween Party. Supposedly it was going to be one of the best parties of the year, considering Rosalina throws awesome parties.**

"Rosalina throws parties? Why wasn't I invited?" Larry asked.

"Well, one, this party is not for kiddies, and two, you are a kleptomaniac." Ludwig explained.

"I am not a kid! And I don't steal! ...worthless items, anyway!" Larry said.

**And fianlly after what seemed like ages, the bell rang for tried to make it out of the classroom without getting mobbed. But unfortunately, she failed."What time does the party start?""Do I have to wear a costume?""Is there gonna be drugs?"Those were some of the many questions Rosalina was getting asked.**

"Sounds like my type of party already." Roy said, rubbing his hands mischeviously.

**"To answer some questions. **

**The party starts at seven tonight. Yes you have to wear a costume. And I don't know if there's gonna be drugs. Ok?" Rosalina saw Mario in the distance. She managed to sneak away from her paparazzi. **

**"Mario!" She turned and met her with a toothy grin. "Hey Rosalina. How's the party coming along?"She smirked. "You're helping you know.""Since when?!""I don't know? Maybe the seven hundred times you asked?" She had a sarcastic tone to her voice.**

"Oh, so you invited that loser Mario, but not me, Rosalina? I know where I stand now, baby!" Junior said, falling to his knees.

"Rosalina is too old for you anyway!" Iggy told Junior.

"It could work." Junior said, sulking.

**"Hey guys." Luigi interupted their conversation. He was carrying a tray of food."Hey Luigi, are you helping set up?" Rosalina asked."Yah, I guess I could help."The group walked over and sat at their usual table. Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi already sat there. They conversed awhile about the party. But the bell ran and it was time for end if the day fianlly came.**

**Rosalina's tires squealed as she laid a patch of rubber in the student parking lot. Racing home to make sure her party was in tip top shape. After several hours of preparation, seven o'clock rolled first guest arrived. A knock on the door noted their arrival. Rosalina opened the door, and there was Peach."God, you're gonna be a douche magnet tonight." Rosalina smirked.**

"What did Rosalina mean by that?" Morton asked.

**"What?! You told me to dress like a slut." Peach was dressed as one of the playboy bunnies. Her stocking were a dark grey shade, she had on a one peice bunny suit. It revealed far to much back, shoulder and cleavage. Her hair was curled to perfection, and two bunny ears sat atop her head. Her makeup was just sparkly enough that it danced in the light."I guess. Look at me!" **

_" Ohhh. _That's what she meant by that." Morton said.

**Rosalina burst out laughing. She had on black spandex pants that flared out at the bottom. Her top was a long sleeve shirt that had a cut out to show some cleavage. A black tail and black car ears were upon her and she had on six inch, black walked up to them, he had on a on a batman mask and cape."I'm batman!" He mocked in a lousy gruff voice.**

"More like dorkman." Larry scowled.

"If Rosalina invited me, I would've dressed up like a clown and throw cream pies in everyone's faces!" Lemmy exclaimed happily.

The Koopalings were suddenly pelted with cream pies from the sky.

**The girls burst out in a giggle the giggles wore off, Rosalina sighed a happy sigh. "C'mon in. Ooh! There's shots in the kitchen!" Rosalina trio made their way to the kitchen. Luigi stood there. He had on a pair of jeans, but was topless, with a pair of suspenders. His shirtless attire showed off his chest and six pack. He was an attempt at 'Magic Mike.'**

"I hate to admit it, but Luigi looks hot!" Wendy said, wiping cream pie frosting out of her hair-I mean-bow.

"I know right? Almost hot enough to eat!" Morton said, licking his lips.

The rest of the koopalings backed away slowly.

"He's still in cannibal mode!" Iggy whispered to Ludwig.

**"Oh, Luigi! Me-ow!" Peach teased."Yah think the girls will like it?" He asked sarcastically."Who wants shots?!" Rosalina asked holding a bottle of Tequila and four shot poured them each a shot. She raised her glass in a toast. "To Halloween. The only time girls can dress like sluts and nobody will judge them!""To Halloween!" They replied.**

**Laughing at Rosalina. **

**They all downed the shot, giving face of disgust in return."C'mon! There's last minuet things to do!" Rosalina led them to the living room. There was bowls of chips sat on the coffee table and 'Red Solo Cups' lined the coffee too."What is there to do?" Mario asked, eyeing the room.**

"Well, Mario, you could get the hell away from my woman. That would be something for you to do." Junior said, jealously.

"Gosh Junior, I didn't know you liked me like that." Rosalina said coming on the stage.

Junior fainted on the spot.

**"What playlist should I play?" Rosalina asked, scrolling through the music on her phone."Play playlist number 69." Mario laughed at the dirty blared out and that's when the group noticed three new guests staring at them. It was Samus, Zelda, and Link. Samus was a naughty police officer. Zelda was a sexy cowgirl and Link was a cowboy."Hey guys!" Rosalina greeted.**

"You invited Zelda characters! That's a legendary party already." Ludwig told Rosalina.

"Well, I like to keep things interesting." Rosalina smirked.

**Peach was in the kitchen, refilling her drink, when suddenly a hand grabbed her. The mystery being whisper something in her ear, and an evil smirk spread across Peach's the living room, the dance floor was cleared and Rosalina, Daisy, Pauline, Eclair, Mona and Zelda stood upon and Peach walked out from the crowd. The crowd went wild with cheers. Rosalina gave Peach a microphone.**

**"Is this thing on?" Peach asked, tapping the mic. It screeched in reply. "Hey, I'd like to thank everyone for coming out today. We've got a real treat for yah today."The crowd cheered wildly. Smiles spread across the girls' faces. "Hit it!" Peach pointed to Lakitu who was working the music started to play.**

**"This was never the way I planned. Not my intention." Peach sang. The crowd went wild with cheers. "I got so brave drinken. Lost my discretion. It's not what, I'm used too. Just want to try you on. I'm curi-ous for you! Caught My ATTENTION!""I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Peach sang. The crowd cheering on the conservative girl.**

"HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT!" Wendy sang.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WENDY! LET MAMA PEACH DO IT!" Junior shouted.

Everyone backed off from Junior.

**"The taste of her cherry Chapstick."The girls continued to dance. The choreography was in sync and it looked like I had been practiced many times before. The dance was 'sexy as hell' as Mario liked to put it."I kissed a girl, just to try it! Hope my boyfriend don't mind it! It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean Im in love to-night! I kissed a girl and I liked it!"Peach sang utill the song finished and the cheers were so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. **

"Wow, Wendy. You were way off!" Morton told her.

"Look at Peach go." Roy said, smirking.

"Watch it. That's my mama Peach you're referring to." Junior said, glaring at Roy.

**People rushed on to congradulate the girls. Rosalina and Samus snuck out of the caous an were gone a few seconds. They came back and this time they were holding something. Samus grabbed the microphone from Lakitu and her and Rosalina stepped up onto the music booth.**

**"Who wants to do body shots?!" Samus sang, holding up a bottle of tequila. The song 'Shots' came on. Everybody was just drunk enough to think it was a good two girls lied down on the coffe table. Luigi grabbed the tequila bottle, a drunken smile on his face. People started lining up to do body shots.**

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" The Koopalings sang.

"EVERYBODY!" Rosalina and Junior sang.

**Everybody had at least two drinks and at least had a strong buzz going was dancing or something like that. There was make-out sessions with random people. Dirty dancing with your sister. Lip syncing out of sync. Things you couldn't saw Mario, she ran up to him with a grin plastered on her face. He seemed to be in line to do body shots.**

**"Hey Mario." Peach blushed."Hey, I liked your dance. It was sexy as hell!" Mario complemented. He had a drunken smile across his face."Come on!" Peach grabbed Mario's arm, leading him toward the kitchen. He looked rather sad to miss out on body shots, but did little to protest against it. Mario had a long time crush on Peach. And it had long ago grown anything but innocent."So, wazzupp?!" Mario put on his best ladies man charm.**

"So, wazzupp? Really, Mario?" Larry asked, shaking his head. "I mean, sure it would work, if you were trying to pick up a cheap girl like Wendy."

Wendy attempted to claw Larry's eyes out.

**"I was thinking. Maybe instead of, you know. Kissing a girl in the song. I was kinda sorta hopin' it was you?" Peach blushed. The Alchol talking more than 's heart skipped a beat. He leaned in, he could feel her breath against his lips. But someone had broken the perfect moment.**

"RECORD SCRATCH!" Roy yelled.

**"PEACH!" Rosalina screamed, barging into the kitchen."WHAT?" Peach yelled back, even though they were only a mere six feet apart."Get 'uor ass in that mother effin' room!" Rosalina pair sighed but followed.**

**The music boomed out a fast song. Everyone was dancing and singing as loud as they could. They joined the rest of the group. Soon enough the songs blurred into one and the room was hot with sweat and and Samus were standing on the couch. Swinging their arms to the song.**

"I thought Peach and Samus didn't like each other?" Ludwig asked.

"I guess they learned to settle their differences, just like me and Larry." Wendy said, tying Larry up and shaving all of his hair off.

"^%#& you." Larry told her.

**Even though they were somewhat enemies, while drunk, they could have been sisters. While partying, social conduct rules don't apply."Mari-o!" Peach squealed as Mario grabbed her from off the had her if was going to dip her. She was in a giggle fit over nothing. **

**"You're drunk aren't you?" Mario asked, a smirk on his face."So are you!" Peach giggled."C'mon.""What?""Get on my shoulders." Mario said as if it was a perfectly normal conversation.**

**"Okay." Peach gave a nervou laugh. She hopped up onto the couch. And after little struggle, Peach was on Mario's was present in the kitchen. **

**She was shoving chips into her mouth, having a case of the 'munchies' if you know what I mean. She glanced over to the dance floor. She saw Luigi and Daisy talking. Daisy looked pissed off and Luigi looked admittedly scared. Daisy threw her hands up in air and stormed off, leaving Luigi alone. **

"Somebody got dumped!" Iggy joked.

"Hey Iggy, remember when Izzy left-" Roy started.

"IZZY!" Iggy said, sucking his thumb and crying.

**Rosalina wandered over to Luigi, a sexy smile on her face."Hey Luigi." She cooed."Sorry Rose. I'm not in the mood for on of your games." Luigi admitted."What's wrong?""Daisy dumped my ass.""Luigi. This may be the Alchol talking or maybe it's because I'm baked, but I know you. And you're to good or her. Plus at parties nothing really matters. Look at Peach," Rosalina said guestering at Peach.**

**The song 'Bad Girlfriend' by Therory of a Deadman was playing, and Peach was currently grinding with Waluigi."We're all gonna have hangovers tomorrow and my house is gonna be trashed, but we'll all have great memories and you'll realize that there might be someone who better for you anyways."She let this all sink in. "C'mon! Lets go dance!" She dragged him to the dance floor.**

**The night wore on, filled with dancing, laughing and a whole lot of next morning fianlly came. And a ray of sun hit a certain Mario Bros face. He groaned, wanting to go back to sleep, but a pounding headache said otherwise. He sighed, his eyes fluttering open. He was on the couch next to Samus and Peach. **

**The other two seemed to be hand-cuffed together. Wanting relief to his head ache he got up. He took in last nights damage. Glitter, streamers and passed out people scattered the floor. The majority of the party was gone, but the few stragglers showed the real damage. Lakitu was face down on his laptop, but you could see there was sharpie all over his face.**

"Why does this remind me of Katy Perry's Last Friday Night video?" Morton asked.

"I know, right? The DJ passing out, glitter all over the room, strangers in the house…" Iggy added.

**He walked into the kitchen, the creaking floor announcing his arrival. Rosalina was passed out on the island. "Rosalina," Mario prompted. "ROSA-lina!" Mario said alittle louder. "ROSALINA!"She groaned.**

**"What?" She said groggily."Where's the Tylenol?""Where it's always been!""Where the hell is that?!"Rosalina fianlly moved from her position on the counter. Her makeup was smeared and her bangs were now a neon pink.**

"I remember that! Yoshi talked me into dying my bangs!" Rosalina said.

"It actually looks pretty." Wendy told her.

"You're kidding, right? Well, probably not, considering the fact that you're wearing _that _color on your head." Rosalina said, saying the last part quietly.

**She went to say something, but she turned alittle green. She turned and threw up into the sink. Mario gave a disgusted look at the with her head still in the sink she said, "Mario?""Yah?""You're helping clean up you know."**

"That was the craziest party ever!" Morton said. "Too bad we weren't invited."

"It's probably a good thing we weren't invited. I don't think I can deal with finding my hair being dyed the next morning." Ludwig said, stroking his hair.

"At least you have hair." Larry said, glaring at Wendy.

"You should know better than to piss me off by now." Wendy said, smiling at him.

"You'll get used to being bald after 12 years." Morton told Larry.

"But I'm 12 right now!"

"HA! So you ARE a kid!" Ludwig pointed out.

"Guys! We have to rate the story!" Lemmy said.

"Oh yeah! I give it 8/10! It has one of my favorite songs in it!" Wendy said.

"Too bad you can't sing it right for crap." Larry said, biting Wendy's hand.

"OUCH! YOU LITTLE-" Wendy said, pushing Larry onto the floor.

The two started to fight each other.

"Uh…so I'll just leave then…" Rosalina said, getting her Luma.

"Well, time to wrap this up! Our next story will be isqueaker's story!" Roy said.

"We think…Aly's power was off for a short time and she lost all of her files so we're not sure…anyways, see you next time!" Iggy concluded.

"BYE!"

**That was chapter 4! Our next story will be from isqueakers! SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up? Nothing much to say, so enjoy! This story belongs to Squeaks!**

**Lamentation's Curse Chapter III**

The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. were sitting on the stage, deep in thought. Finally, Roy spoke out.

"Junior, sweet Junior. May I please ask ya a question?" Roy said politely.

"You already did, you dingbat." Junior told him.

"Well, may I ask you _another _question?" Roy said politely.

"You just did, Roy." Junior smirked.

"Well, may I bash your skull into the wall so that rats will feed on your carcass?" Roy asked politely.

Junior grimaced.

"Ok, that wasn't my question. But Junior, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Hey, you could kick me out. _Or, _I could go tell papa to not let y'all race in Mario Kart 8!" Junior said.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" The Koopalings yelled.

"Oh, but I would. You see, all I have to do is tell papa, he'll come to my rescue, and I'll make sure that you guys won't race this May!" Junior said. "So you better be nice to me!"

"You win this time, you rejected my Little pony freak!" Roy told him.

"…Did you just call me a rejected my little pony freak?" Junior said. "PAPA-"

"SHH!" Roy said, holding Junior's mouth.

"I'll go get the stapler!" Iggy said.

"I'll get the glue!" Lemmy said happily.

"I'll go get my lawyer!" Morton said. "ALY! COME DOWN!"

Aly fell from the sky and landed smack on Ludwig.

"AAH! I feel like 1,000 pounds of sarcasm just landed on me!" Ludwig yelped.

Aly smiled at him.

"It's a possibility." She said.

"Let's just start before more random things happen." Wendy said.

"Wait, why am I here? Writing the story on a notepad is harder than typing it on a computer, you know." Aly said, writing every word down.

"Um, just stay there for a few minutes, K?" Morton said.

Aly shrugged. "Whateves."

"This story is called, "Lamentation's curse", By iSqueakers!" Iggy said.

"Ooh, curses! I remember I hired this shady looking lady to put one on Roy one time to make him sick." Lemmy said.

"YA DID WHAT?! COME HERE YOU BRAT!" Roy yelled, chasing after Lemmy.

"Right. So, chapter III…"

**"What was that?!" Wendy gasped in fear. The other Koopalings shrug, most of them also looking terrified except for two of them...**

"Wendy being a wuss? Nothing new there!" Roy said.

Wendy attempted to claw Roy's face off.

**"Ve are not alone in zis house. Might be ze owners. If zey see us, zen ve can explain," Ludwig comforted his spooked-out younger siblings. He himself starts to doubt his own words, but Ludwig feels that he needs to be strong for his kin; it's his duty as the eldest brother to offer comfort when needed, as well as to lead the way, and he's been neglecting that duty ever since they all got stranded in this mysterious forest.**

**The only other Koopaling that also isn't spooked out by the occurrence is Roy. His reason similar to Ludwig, he is the buff of this group, much like Ludwig is the intellect. Just like Ludwig's responsibility is to guide his siblings to safety, Roy needs to do everything he can to keep them all in one piece; to keep them together at all times and to protect them. Roy remains silent, but his crossed arms shows that he will let no being, mortal or not, pass him and threaten his siblings.**

"Roy? The buff of the group? You should've seen how "buff" he is when he found out that Tahiry and Joe broke up on Love And Hip Hop!" Larry said.

A silent tear slid down Roy's face when he remembered that event.

**"But what happens if the owner like... Kills us during our sleep? Oh no! I DON'T WANNA DIE IN THIS FOREST MANSION!" Wendy attempted to scream, but she choked up, causing her uttered words to come out as a hoarse squeak full of concern and fright.**

"Gosh, and you guys thought that I talked a lot! At least my words make since when I talk!" Morton said

"YOU SHUT UP MY WORDS MAKE SENSE, youknowtheydo…" Wendy said, as her words started to come out as squeaks.

The rest of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. covered their ears.

**"Relax Wendy! If they kill us during our sleep then we won't feel anything!" Larry joked. Wendy slaps Larry on the cheek in response to his joke, "Oww!"**

"Alrighty then…" Ludwig said, scooting away from Larry.

"What? You think I'm going to try and kill one of you in your sleep?" Larry asked.

"YES." The remaining koopalings said.

**"Shut UP Larry! This is serious!" Wendy cried, then stomps down the hall towards the stairs. With looks of confusion, her brothers follow her.**

**Bowser is pacing around in his throne room experiencing several emotions he never remembered feeling. Guilt, shame, regret, panic and fright are among these strange feelings; the poisonous emotions weaving together creating a repulsive, disgusting blanket of hopelessness.**

**"Why did I send them out to kidnap the Princess? That's my gig, not theirs!" the distressed king muttered to himself for practically the fortieth time since he discovered the disastrous news. He quickens his pace as the throne door opens, revealing Kammy.**

**"Sir! Your Exercisingness! Your Stressedness! Please calm down! Remember your blood pressure! I think I may have located possible places for your children to be at!"**

"Dad has high blood pressure? Well, considering the amount of smoked bacon- pork chop hamburgers he eats a day, I can see why." Iggy said.

"Has he ever eaten a salad before?" Ludwig asked.

"He did. But 30 seconds after he ate it, he nearly starved to death." Wendy said.

The Koopalings burst out into fits of laughter.

**Bowser pauses his pacing, then he gives Kammy a suggestive look, "Go on hag!"**

"Hag? Why, I've never!" Kammy said, coming onto the stage.

"Why don't you quit, then?" Aly asked.

"Because Kamek is about to take her place for good, and she is in desperate need of money." Lemmy said simply.

"Well…yes." Kammy said, defeated.

**"Well..." Kammy looks down at her violet robe in disappointment, "We didn't find their specific area, but we do know what region they are in. Please follow me, Your Stalkingness!"**

**A few hours have passed since the ordeal involving Morton and a possible 'owner of the house' screaming and slamming doors. Right after they reached the ground level, Iggy managed to find blankets for himself, Wendy and Larry, as well as a massive California King-sized comforter for the rest of the Koopalings. Most of the Koopalings seem to be asleep under their blankets, except for Ludwig and Lemmy.**

**Lemmy has never been able to sleep on the floor; well, he was able to get to sleep, but due to the lack of a pillow, he laid his head down and slept on the rough carpet, resulting in him feeling congested in his head. He also wasn't a fan of being hot in his sleep, but couldn't pull the comforter off him due to him not having the edge of the blanket; Junior's lying down to the left of him while Roy, Morton and Ludwig are to his right.**

"Ok, let me just go on to say that we could NOT, have slept in that bed and got along just like that." Roy said.

"Yeah, with Roy's heavy snoring? I don't think so!" Ludwig added.

"Yeah- wait, shut up!" Roy shouted.

**Ludwig, however, couldn't sleep at all for a different reason: he feels as if his entire bloodstream is composed of only adrenaline; he feels ready to strike at any movement he can sense through the limited light provided, as well as sounds through his limited hearing.**

**"My dang endocrine system..." Ludwig muttered in a soft voice to himself, still unaware that Lemmy, lying next to him, is awake, "I just vant to sleep..."**

**"Ludwig?" Lemmy peeped near him, causing the eldest Koopaling to experience his sixth near-heart-attack.**

"So, you almost had 6 heart attacks? What for?" Aly asked.

"The first was when Morton spilled his milkshake on my piano, the second was when Iggy almost trimmed my entire hair off with his chemicals, the third was when Linda waxed all of my brass instruments off before I went on stage to do a concert, the fourth was when Roy decided to be a doofus and pushed me out of an airplane, and the fifth was when Alyssa dyed my hair with semi-permanant hair dye while I was asleep." Ludwig said.

"Why did Roy push you out of an airplane?"

"I just told you. He is a doofus like that." Ludwig said.

"HEY!"

**"Lemmy!" Ludwig replied in a hoarse whisper, "Go to bed! Quit sneaking up on me like zat!"**

**"Fine!" Lemmy fired back in a sassy fit as he shifts his position. Somehow he is able to fall asleep yet again.**

**Trying to calm his poor adrenaline-overdosed body, Ludwig begins to think of other thoughts; much, much happier thoughts. His nearly-finished symphony, as well as a song he's been composing for the pop-star Amazee Dayzee to sing on her next tour, next to the study of a potion he cooked up at random.**

**Feeling much more at ease after his mini round of meditation, Ludwig closes his eyes and attempts to drift off to dreamland once again, but he hears another noise. This time, the uttered noise seems to be a strange, eerie, supernatural cry, causing the oldest Koopaling to awake.**

"Call me a light sleeper." Ludwig shrugged.

**Half of Ludwig wanted to jolt up, scream and rush to the mansion's front door, but the other half of him wanted to hide beneath the warm blanket and stay quiet, hoping the source of the commotion won't find him.**

"Can we also call you a scaredy cat?" Roy asked.

The others started to snicker.

**Ludwig's consciousness took over his subconscious instincts a few seconds later, thus he ignores both options; he doesn't move at all, fearing that ducking under the covers will cause the blankets to let off rustling noises. Still as a tomb he lays, his widened eyes gazing upon the darkness surrounding him, teeth clattering against each other, with jittery hands as if bolts of electricity are expelling from his fingertips.**

**The noise grows much louder and spookier, causing Morton and Roy to wake up in a bit of confusion. While Roy gazes with half-closed eyes in front of him, Morton turns around and sees two separate spirits, each of them in front of Wendy and Lemmy! Remembering his talk with the grey boo, the Koopaling did what he thought was the best option.**

**"GHOSTS! GO AWAY!" Morton shouted, which causes his siblings to stir around in their sleep.**

"You really thought that was the best option, huh?" Iggy asked.

"Well, yeah! Maybe they would listen to me!" Morton defended.

**Unaware that his sibling is awake, Ludwig completely loses it from the sudden shout. He lets out a little shriek, immediately ducks under the covers and cowers into his shell, hoping his green shield will provide him the necessary defense.**

**Meanwhile, the ghosts are in a deer-in-the-headlights trance, also shocked from the recognition they received from one of their soon-to-be victims.**

**"Go away! I'm not kidding! We all will live! We will not die in this house! Now get out of this house!"**

**The ghosts let out a long ghastly screech that gradually got to higher pitches as the ghosts shrink, eventually disappearing in thin air. From this screech, all the Koopalings except for Morton, Roy and Ludwig awake. Ludwig, though, gets out of his shell.**

"And you're supposed to be the oldest? Tsk. Shameful." Roy said, shaking his head.

"He does have a point." Kammy said.

"Whatever." Ludwig mumbled.

**"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" yelled Wendy as she turns around on the couch to face her siblings on the floor, "You guys better have a GOOD reason to disturb my beauty sleep!"**

**"Yeah," Larry agreed, "What's wrong with all of you?! It's still dark outside!"**

**"And I was able to fall asleep again!" Lemmy cried.**

**Ludwig, Morton and Roy look at each other in questioning, as if one of them knows more about this encounter than the other.**

**"Wendy! Lemmy! Be thankful to me! You know I saw this ghost that woke me up and it was in front of YOU TWO! Be thankful and now you owe me you know because that was... SCARY!"**

**"Morton... Shut up! Let me sleep! And quit using that STUPID ghost excuse to get you out of this!" the female Koopaling commanded.**

**"Morton's right sis," Roy agreed with his younger brother, "A ghost woke us up. Dey wanted to like kill ya!"**

**"I can back up the two of zem," Ludwig finally spoke up, "Zey vere in front of you two."**

**"And I thought you were smart and sane Ludwig..." Iggy laughed at himself in shame, "And I thought you were tough, Roy. I thought you were all about reality, Morton. Well guess what?! I SEE THAT I WAS WRONG!"**

"Actually Iggy, we weren't lying, as you can see." Ludwig told him.

"Whateves, Ludwig. You have lost it, though." Iggy said.

**"Shut it Punching Bag. We didn't make up any of dat ghost baloney! Dey were dere!"**

**"Whatever," Iggy rolled his eyes, "Let us sleep now."**

**"There will be NO MORE TALKING or I will throw the HARDEST, LOUDEST TEMPER TANTRUM! ONE THAT DADDYKINS NEVER SAW!" Wendy threatened.**

"OH YEAH! COME AT ME, BRO!" Larry yelled to Wendy.

"LARRY, NO!" The rest of the koopalings shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wendy shouted in a voice that even the deafest people heard.

**Fearing for their hearing abilities and their sanity, the Koopalings silence themselves, but not before Roy whispers a joke to both Morton and Ludwig.**

"They were the lucky ones." Roy said, holding his ears.

"WHAT?! SPEAK UP!" Larry said.

"I SAID, "THEY WERE THE LUCKY ONES!" Roy shouted.

"WHAAT?!"

**"If we're getting treated like dat, den we should let a ghost possess her next time," Roy whispered.**

**"And have that ghost do the tantrums instead? No thanks!" Morton whispered back.**

**"Zat ghost is proof that decibels can go higher than 194," Ludwig acknowledged.**

**"SHUT UP! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"**

**"Oh boy," Ludwig sighed to himself, "Zis is going to be vun long night..."**

"THIS WAS AN INTERESTING STORY! IT HAD ALL THAT PARANORMAL STUFF IN IT, LIKE GHOSTS, AND IT HAD ALOT OF SUSPENSE!" Morton yelled.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Ludwig asked.

"BECAUSE WENDY MADE ALL OF YOU HALF DEAF!" Aly shouted.

"OH! WELL ANYWAY, I GIVE THIS STORY 4 OUT OF 5 STARS! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!" Morton said, giving a thumbs up.

"I'm going home, now." Kammy said.

"WHAAT?" Everyone yelled.

"I SAID I'M GOING HOME!" Kammy shouted.

"OH! TELL JEROME WE SAID HI!" Everyone shouted back.

"Jerome? I said I was- oh, forget it." Kammy said, exiting the stage.

"TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE! OUR NEXT STORY IS FIREDRAGON24K'S STORY! BYE!" Everyone exclaimed.

***Uncovers ears* It's over? It's over! Anyway, tune in next time! Our next story will be Dragon Puncher's Mushroom Kingdom Adventures! Bye!**


End file.
